Waluigi
Waluigi is a recurring character found in the Mario series who was made to rival Luigi. Waluigi mainly only appeared in spin-off games such as Mario Tennis and Mario Party 3. Waluigi is known to be Wario's partner ever since Waluigi made his first appearance in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64 and was voiced by Charles Martinet ever since. Waluigi also appeared along with Wario and Luigi in Super Mario Advance games as a palette swap of Mario. He has also appeared in every Mario Party game since Mario Party 3 came out in 2001. The details of Waluigi's past are unclear since he has no confirmed background, although he was evidently been antagonizing the Mario Bros., especially Luigi, for quite some time before his debut as seen in the opening of Mario Tennis, where he and Luigi confront each other. Appearance Waluigi is personified as a comic relief character and a boastful, ill-tempered foil to Luigi. He has bad chemistry with most other characters besides Wario, and is an openly rude and mean-spirited troublemaker. He has a perpetual scowl and is quick to anger, with earlier bios stating that he dislikes others being happy. In his one outing as a central antagonist in Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, Waluigi claims that his reason for obtaining the Music Keys is to control and spread chaos across the world. In spinoffs, he often displays very poor sportsmanship, being quick to taunt his opponents and cheer for himself, while at the same time showing open resentment for any progress made by his opponents. His victory celebrations often highlight his self-aggrandizing nature and vanity, and occasionally contain vulgar elements as well. However, despite his overconfidence, Waluigi is also characterized by the great amount of self-pity he displays at other times. Waluigi is not well-liked in the Mushroom Kingdom, and in his debut appearance in Mario Tennis, his motivations were actually to become as popular and as beloved as the Mario Brothers. According to his voice actor Charles Martinet, Waluigi feels that good things are always happening to others and not to him, causing him great frustration. Martinet considers his self-pity to be "the cornerstone of Waluigi's character", such as how he constantly points out his own disadvantages and is quick to attribute his losses to his opponents cheating, while hypocritically taking pride in his own cheating. While Waluigi has many unsavoury characteristics and appears aggressive at times, Martinet has nevertheless stated that he prefers to play up Waluigi's more conceited and self-pitying traits, as he feels that direct hostility is unfitting for Mario villains. As a comic relief character, he is often given comical and nonsensical animations, and in Wario's Warehouse, Wario often portrays Waluigi as extremely stupid, often making idiotic and foolish decisions. According to the trophy description in Super Smash Bros Melee, he also puts a lot of effort into his antagonistic schemes, although in the end, he never manages to succeed against his rivals. In Super Mario Odyssey the Waluigi Suit's description claims "This outfit makes you want to lurk in the shadows, waiting for a turn in the spotlight.", either further defining Waluigi to be envious of the Mario Bros, or a likely reference to Waluigi never being a major, or important character. The Waluigi hats description also says "It's rarely worn", likely alluding to Waluigi's few and insignificant appearances. Appearances Mario Tennis Series. Waluigi makes his debut in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. He makes an appearance as a playable character in all but one game in the Mario Tennis series. He is also an unlockable character in Mario Tennis for the Game Boy Color. He can be unlocked only if a Transfer Pak is used. It is the only Game Boy Color game that he appears in. Mario Power Tennis is the first to feature Waluigi's ability to swim through the air, a move that has recurred in other games. Waluigi is playable in the Game Boy Advance version while Wario is not. This is the first and only time that Waluigi has been in a game that Wario is not in. Mario Tennis. In the opening of Mario Tennis, several characters play in a tennis tournament. Wario and Waluigi lurk on the sidelines of the court, and seem upset that they were not invited. The two interrupt the final match between Mario and Luigi, and Waluigi states that they want to play. Luigi declines and mocks Waluigi, which upsets Waluigi. Waluigi and Luigi prepare to fight as they walk up to each other. Mario tries to stop them, but Wario stands in his way. Suddenly, Bowser falls from the sky, knocking Wario and Waluigi onto the ground. Everyone prepares to fight him, but Bowser reveals that he just wants to play tennis. Mario allows Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi to play, and everyone cheers. However, the celebration is cut short when a Bob-omb explodes inside the stadium, presumably harming everyone. Waluigi is a Technique character in Mario Tennis, which means Waluigi has good control over the ball. Also, he has above-average reach. Waluigi lacks power and movement speed, however. Mario Power Tennis. In the intro movie in Mario Power Tennis, Wario and Waluigi face the Mario Bros. in the first round of a tennis tournament. Mario and Luigi defeat them. Some time after the match, Wario and Waluigi head to Peach Dome, where they notice the tournament board which shows that they have been eliminated. They decide to vandalize the picture of the Mario Bros. on the board in revenge. However, a group of police sees them in the act and attempts to arrest them. Wario and Waluigi run from the police for a while before hiding in a side room, which turns out to be an entrance to Bowser's workout room. The three then form an alliance, and Bowser has Wario and Waluigi train there while the tournament continues. The duo hijack the final match of the tournament; the Mario Bros. against Yoshi and Donkey Kong, turning it into a rematch. They are booed, and decide to fire Bob-ombs at the Mario Bros.. Bowser helps them in a giant balloon full of Bob-ombs. However, the Bros. and the other characters hit the Bob-ombs back at Wario and Waluigi with their tennis rackets, blowing up parts of the Peach Dome. Bowser fires a Bullet Bill at Mario, but he deflects it with his tennis racket, sending it into Wario and Waluigi's Bob-omb launcher, which malfunctions and fires a Bob-omb at Bowser's balloon. Since the balloon was full of Bob-ombs, it crashes into the ground near Wario and Waluigi, causing a huge explosion. The three faint as a result. In Mario Power Tennis, Waluigi is a Defense character. He has great reach, but his movement and power are somewhat limited. Waluigi is one of the two Defense characters in the game, the other being Wiggler. Waluigi's Offensive Power shot is the Whirluigi, a backspin shot that gives returners a whirlwind affect, losing the returner's control. Waluigi's Defensive Power Shot is the Swimming Return. Here, a pool appears in the court, and Waluigi swims to hit the ball. Mario Tennis: Power Tour. Waluigi also appears in Mario Tennis: Power Tour, with the same traits as in the game's GameCube counterpart. This is the only Mario game thus far, excluding the online tournament demo for Mario Tennis Aces, where Waluigi appears as a playable character but his partner, Wario, does not (although the latter can still be heard at the beginning of the game's intro shouting "Nintendo"). Mario Tennis Open. Waluigi returns as a playable character in Mario Tennis Open, as one of the game's two defense type characters (the other being Dry Bowser). Waluigi is relatively unchanged, but his winning animation depicts him with flashing eyes, a reference to Waluigi's reaction to winning a point in the Nintendo 64 version of Mario Tennis. Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash. Waluigi returns as a playable character in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash. Like Mario Tennis Open, he and Dry Bowser are the only two defense type characters in the game. Mario Tennis Aces. Waluigi returns as a playable character in Mario Tennis Aces, in which he is once again a defensive character and wears a new tennis outfit. He also appeared as an unlockable playable character in the game's online tournament demo, unlocked after 100 points were accumulated. Waluigi plays a rather major role in the game's Adventure Mode, where he and Wario steal Lucien, after hearing of the racket's legendary power. Wario and Waluigi decide to challenge the Mario Bros. to a tennis match. Mario and Luigi win the match, but a dark storm cloud appears, and Lucien possesses Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi. Waluigi later appears as an Adventure Mode opponent who challenges Mario and Toad to a tennis match. After the duo succeeds, Waluigi is transformed back into his standard form. Later on, Bowser combines himself with Lucien to create Bowcien, a "dark", superpowered version of the Koopa King. When Bowcien is finally defeated, Wario and Waluigi both express disappointment that they couldn't use Lucien to become "the best tennis players in the world". Daisy scolds the duo for stealing Lucien and causing this problem in the first place. Mario Party Series. Waluigi makes an appearance as a playable character in every game in the Mario Party series since the third installment, except for Mario Party Advance. In Mario Party 3, he is a playable character only in multiplayer mode, but he has been fully playable from the beginning in all other games that he appears in. Waluigi's only major appearance that does not simply include him as a playable character is in his second appearance, Mario Party 3. After clearing the penultimate board, Mario and his friends are ambushed by Bowser, who announces that the protagonists have to fight him for the Mischief Star Stamp. Tumble then realizes the Star Stamp is missing and Waluigi reveals that he has stolen it. Bowser attacks Waluigi for the stamp, but is defeated. Waluigi then challenges the other party members to a duel on his own board of explosive traps: Waluigi's Island. However, once Waluigi is defeated, he forfeits the Star Stamp. Waluigi appears in a few minigames in Mario Party-e. In Waluigi's Reign, Waluigi drops hammers, coins, and red coins on Mario. In Time Bomb Ticks!, Waluigi hits buttons in order as quickly as possible to give Mario less time to stop the bomb. Waluigi also appears in two cards, Waluigi and Super Waluigi. They are both duel cards, which involves dueling a player for coin cards and in-play cards, but Super Waluigi costs coin cards. In Mario Party 7, Waluigi shares a character-specific orb with Wario: the Vacuum Orb. By using a roulette, Waluigi can steal other opponents' coins. Waluigi appears in Mario Party: Island Tour where he is playable once again and even later in Mario Party 10. Waluigi, once again, appears in Mario Party: Star Rush as a player character, and in Mario Party: The Top 100. Waluigi is also confirmed to reappear as a playable character in Super Mario Party. Mario Kart Series. Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Waluigi makes his first appearance in the Mario Kart series in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! as a playable character. In the game, he is available from the start, and is classified as a middleweight character. The Waluigi Racer is Waluigi's personal kart, and his default partner is Wario. Waluigi and Wario both share a special item, the Bob-omb. He also has his own course, Waluigi Stadium, which is the last course in the Flower Cup. Mario Kart DS. Waluigi also appears in Mario Kart DS. He is an unlockable playable character. Again, he is a middleweight racer. Waluigi has three karts, which are the Standard WL, the Zipper, and the Gold Mantis. He is unlocked if the player completes the Retro Grand Prix in 100cc. He again has his own course, Waluigi Pinball, which is the third track of the Flower Cup. Mario Kart Wii. In Mario Kart Wii, Waluigi is a starting, playable character. While Waluigi typically is in the middleweight class, he is categorized as a large-sized character in this game, likely due to his tall height. Also, in Mario Kart Wii, Waluigi is given an acceleration bonus that is tied with that of Toad. He also provides a drift bonus and a small off-road bonus. Waluigi Stadium from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! also returns as a retro course in the Banana Cup. Mario Kart 8. / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Waluigi returns in Mario Kart 8 as a playable racer where he is available from the start. While classified as a heavyweight, Waluigi is actually one of the lighter heavyweights, sacrificing some speed and weight to boost acceleration, handling, and grip a little; he shares this trait with Donkey Kong, Rosalina, and Roy Koopa. Waluigi reappears in the Nintendo Switch port Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. He now only shares stats with Donkey Kong and Roy. Mario Kart Arcade GP 2. Waluigi appears in the arcade game, Mario Kart Arcade GP 2. He is one of the playable all-around racers. Waluigi even has his own cup, the Waluigi Stage. There are only two races, Stadium Arena and Waluigi Stadium. Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. Waluigi later appears in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, this time as an unlockable character. Unlike the previous games, which have either made him a middleweight or, in the case of Mario Kart Wii, a heavyweight racer, Mario Kart Arcade GP DX places Waluigi as a lightweight character. Mario Golf Series. Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Wario and Waluigi see the Mario Bros. golfing with Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. Jealous of their good golfing, they challenge Yoshi and a Koopa Troopa to a game of golf. However, Wario ends up flinging sand from a sand trap into Waluigi's face, and Waluigi cannot putt his ball into the hole, which causes their opponents to fall asleep. The duo then challenges Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. During this game, Wario hits his ball so hard that it flies into the forest across the hole. Wario and Waluigi celebrate until they hear a loud roar. The two look up and see Bowser in his Koopa Clown Car, and he has a black eye from Wario's golf ball. Bowser starts firing Bullet Bills at the two until they escape via a yellow Warp Pipe that is too small for the Koopa Clown Car to fit through. Wario and Waluigi come out the other side of the pipe and stop to catch their breath, but Bowser catches up to them and prepares to throw a Bob-omb at them. Wario and Waluigi try to escape from Bowser by going through an enormous metal door. Meanwhile, Mario hits his ball with his golf club just as Waluigi is able to open the door. At that moment Mario's ball bounces off Wario and Waluigi, giving them black eyes too, and knocks the Bob-omb off Bowser's hand. The Bob-omb explodes on Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser. Waluigi is a default playable character in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. His shot path is to the right while he can hit the maximum at 209 yards. He has slightly above average impact and spin with relatively average control. His shot height is medium. Mario Golf: World Tour. Waluigi returns as a playable character in Mario Golf: World Tour, and now has his own purchasable ball and set of clubs that a Mii can equip and use. His costume is available when all the Star Coins for the Cheep Cheep Lagoon challenges are collected. In the Castle Club's Royal Room, he is seen spinning on one leg while holding up the other, next to Daisy. Mario Baseball Series. Mario Superstar Baseball. In Mario Superstar Baseball, Wario gets an invitation to Bowser's baseball tournament. With the help of his teammates, Waluigi and Donkey Kong, he advances to the finals, where he faces Mario's team. During the game, Waluigi attempts to slide into a home run, but slides too short and is tagged out. In the end, Wario's team loses the tournament. Waluigi later reappears in the last cutscene, on Bowser's team, along with Wario. Waluigi is a Technique character. His pitching stat is outstanding, rivaled only by Bowser. As a result, Waluigi has a quick fastball. Waluigi has a Laser Beam that can help prevent characters running home, although it is slower than other Laser Beams, and a Super Jump that can help catch high balls. Waluigi's other stats are below average. Waluigi's Power Shot is the Liar Ball. In Challenge Mode, it can be unlocked only by purchasing the Whiskered Eggplant. While pitching, Waluigi throws both a regular baseball and an eggplant to confuse the batter of their target; when batting, Waluigi hits both an eggplant and a baseball, confusing the fielders of which ball to catch. Mario Super Sluggers. Waluigi and Wario hatch yet another scheme to harm the Mario Bros. in Mario Super Sluggers. While Mario is hitting Bob-ombs shot from a pitching machine, Wario and Waluigi sneak up and load a Bullet Billinto it. Just as the Bullet Bill is about to hit Mario, Bowser jumps in front of Mario and whacks the Bullet Bill back to Wario and Waluigi, launching them high into the sky. Waluigi has one of the highest pitching and fielding abilities, but he has one of the smallest hitboxes for his normal swings. He is left-handed for both batting and fielding, just like in the predecessor. However, unlike the predecessor, Waluigi's star pitches and star swings are not affiliated with eggplants. Waluigi's Star Pitch is once again the Liar Ball, which, instead of having the effect from the previous game, has him throwing a large baseball, which turns back to normal size upon reaching the batter; this can cause the batter to lose their timing with the swing. Waluigi's Star Swing is the Liar Swing, which makes the baseball travel in a zig-zag path through the air. Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix. Waluigi plays the role of an antagonist in Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix. During the game, he steals the Music Keys from Truffle Tower. Waluigi tries to use the keys to make himself the best dancer so he can "hypnotize the rhythmless masses" with his moves and "flood the world with chaos."3 Waluigi, however, gives three of the Music Keys to other "bosses", retaining only one. He attacks Mario (or Luigi) and Toad with a barrage of Bob-ombs after the heroes travel to Truffle Tower to confront him, causing the heroes fly down a Warp Pipe. Eventually, after the two engage in a dance-off, Mario (or Luigi) defeats Waluigi and recovers the first Music Key. Mario Strikers Series. Waluigi appears as a soccer captain in Super Mario Strikers and its sequel Mario Strikers Charged. Waluigi is a captain of the offensive variety in Super Mario Strikers, which means his Super Strike gauge is easier to land on the light green area of the gauge while more difficult to land on the dark green area of the gauge. Waluigi's purple attire has a number 0 on it and his Super Strike is known as the Drop Rocket. In Mario Strikers Charged, Waluigi is instead a defensive captain, sharing this trait with Princess Daisy. Due to this, Waluigi has great movement speed and a long tackle, however, is poor at shooting and passing. His Super Ability, Wall-Luigi!, has him create purple vines to block his opponents. His running speed also increases, and also uses these kind of vines in his Mega Strike as a whip to hit the ball with. Much like the original, he wears a purple uniform with a 0 on it and now has a Bluegrass theme. In the game's Striker Challenges mode, Waluigi plays against Luigi in the Storm Cup, and must defeat him by three or more goals in order to advance through the tourney. Mario Hoops 3-on-3. Waluigi also appears as a playable, starting character in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. He is classified as technical. Waluigi's Special Shot is the Twist Dunk which can be done if the player taps the letter "W" twice. Waluigi dribbles the ball in a W shape, and then shoots the ball at the basket with a cyclone flying behind it, and swims through the air to dunk it through the net. Mario Sports Superstars. Waluigi returns as a playable character in Mario Sports Superstars. In most sports he is a Technique type player, giving him the edge in skills such as shot accuracy or horse control. In tennis, however, Waluigi is classified as the sole Defensive player, as per his appearances in the Mario Tennis series. In golf, his default drive is 210 yards, and his shot travels at a medium height in a draw trajectory. Super Mario-Kun. In the 28th volume of Super Mario-Kun, he appears in the Mario Party 3 arc. In the arc, he dresses up as the Millennium Star to scam the group out of their stamps. This works, and he constantly throws Poison Mushrooms to slow them down. Tumble however, controls Mario with a remote control, and knocks Waluigi into his own pile of Poison Mushrooms, getting their stamps back.